Various tools and technologies have been developed in recent years that enable more integration between services and applications with communication tools. Apps on phones and on the web can now enable a customer to initialize a call to a customer representative. Similarly, text messages can be sent to customers as reminders or confirmation. However, many of the annoyances and hassles of interacting with a customer support phone service still exist. Customers are still asked to navigate a phone tree. Customers still have to re-submit information when the customer is transferred or connected to a different agent. Thus, there is a need in the communication field to create a new and useful system and method for a media intelligence platform. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.